Krillin
Krillin is a Pro Hero, who is currently working for the Dragon Team Agency as a sidekick, under his friend Goku. Appearance: Krillin does not have a visible nose, however, he seems to be able to smell until someone mentions it. Krillin is not naturally bald. Due to his original monastic training, he merely shaves his head. During his training with Goku under Master Roshi, Krillin comments that "All who aspire to master the martial arts shave their heads in order to unfetter their ki" and seemed surprised to find out Master Roshi was naturally bald. The six dots on his forehead are scars from moxibustion burns, similar to the pattern that appear on the forehead of a Shaolin monk. Personality: Originally a jealous and selfish person, Krillin did not respect rules when confronted with Roshi's training. After a short arch-rivalry between the two (years later, Krillin even admits that he hated Goku at first), he becomes Goku's best friend and his selfish and jealous personality becomes more kind-hearted and generous. Although he is not as strong as Goku or Gohan, his determination in helping his friends is a key asset. Powers and Abilities: Quirk - Ki Control: Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Flight, Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents, with his most powerful take on the technique negating even Ki Sensing) Fighting Techniques: * Kamehameha – A powerful Ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. * Destructo Disc – A razor-sharp disc of Ki that can slice through almost any substance. * Double Energy Wave– Krillin bends down as he brings his arms to his sides and charges up. Then, he brings his hands forward and fires two reddish-orange energy waves that follow the opponent like homing missiles, inflicting a great deal of damage. * Scattering Bullet – It is a large energy sphere fired and sent up into the air. It then splits into smaller, but faster ki spheres that attack the foe at medium speeds, inflicting considerable damage. * Solar Flare – The user place their hands close to the centre of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes. The user then calls out the name of the technique, which provokes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching except the user, since they are projecting the light. Category:Character History: Krillin attended the Turtle Hermit School and trained under Master Roshi, alongside, Goku, Tien and Yamcha. He joined the Dragon Team Agency as a student after Goku and Vegeta created their co-owned agency. Krillin was working with Goku to bring down, Raditz. When Raditz tracked Goku and his family down to a small village and attacked, Raditz was able to defeat Goku and Krillin, while the were lying down in pain waiting for Raditz to kill them. Raditz decided to mess with them, first he fired of blasts towards the village they were in, destroying it, killing around 124 people. Then he started to make his way towards the house were Goku's wife, Chi-Chi and their son, Gohan were hiding. It was ultimately Gohan, who was barely a teenage at the time, who defeated Raditz, after seeing his father, friend and a village being completely defeated and destroyed, he managed to go Super Saiyan, for the first time and was able to defeat Raditz in battle. Raditz escaped the battle with his life, but went into hiding and hasn't been seen since. Many think he died from his injuries and some think he is just biding his time for his return. But one thing is for certain is that his legend grows overtime and his fame rises.Category:Male Category:Human Category:Flight Category:Pro Hero Category:Sidekick Category:Dragon Team Agency Category:Martial Artist Category:Turtle Hermit School